wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: Life With the Talons
Wings of Fire: Life with the Talons Credits- Perfect the RainWing- Author and creator Prologue Queen Scarlet smiled as Kestrel murdered the baby dragonet. “Since you have disobeyed my orders, you are not ever allowed in this kingdom, but since you killed that dragon, I will spare you, and let your baby go free. Kestrel only had a few days to leave, but she noticed that Scarlet was not acting as she had said. She was showing Kestrel’s baby (Peril, Scarlet called her) how to kill things with her excessive fire. The day Kestrel left, all the guilt of killing her poor dragonet that will never get a chance in the world, and she feared Peril won’t have one either washed over her. Chapter One Kestrel hated her so-called job, to take care of these mythical dragonets of the prophecy, no big deal, right? Her job was no easier when the guardians lost the SkyWing dragonet, and replaced with a RainWing. Not only that, but the dragonets HATED her. Maybe she was a little mean here and there but COME ON. 5 Weeks later Morrowser dropped into the cave, instantly bringing silence to the room. Kestrel thought he might have a heart attack when he saw the dragonets, but to her surprise, he only looked at them, not approvingly, but it could have been worse. Later that night, the three guardians discussed how they could get rid of Glory. “I joined the Talons to stop killing dragons, I won’t do it.” Webs said “Of course you won’t, you big no-killing dragon” Kestrel thought. “Then I will do it, while all the others are sleeping” she said. “I still don’t like this idea” Webs mumbled. That night Kestrel crept quietly into the room, hoping to catch Glory while she was sleeping, but came to find Glory all gone, but all the other dragonets still there. She sighed “I guess I’ll just kill her tomorrow” she thought. Chapter Two Kestrel jolted awake, after having a dream of mutant Glorys chasing her, then she remembered her task. After she reviewed the day’s schedule, she noticed it would be hard to kill Glory without the other dragonets noticing. She decided that she would just kill her when she got the chance. “Wait a second”, she thought “Maybe I could kill her when they are separated, so I could say that maybe she ran off.” Again, she snuck into the dragonets sleeping area, hoping to actually find Glory this time. Even though she came in later then usual, Starflight seemed to be explaining something boring to Glory,Sunny, and Clay. “Wow, of course” Kestrel thought, “do anything to keep me from killing her” Maybe now their NightWing could see the future, and hopefully he saw that she WOULD kill Glory, so they were enjoying their final time together. She quickly went out of the cave, hoping they did not see her. Later that night, she asked the guardians how they could get rid of her. “What a perfect idea” Kestrel said. Chapter Three While the dragonets were sleeping, the guardians put there plan into action. They grabbed Glory and put a vine tightly around her mouth, so she could not cry for help. As they were carrying her out of the cave, she woke up. Instead of terror, her eyes showed delight, as this was the first time she saw the sky. After a few seconds, she finally noticed that something was up, and started making questionable “hum? huh?” noises. Once we got to the Sky kingdom, it seemed like she finally figured it out. “Ok” Webs said “Dune, just carry her to Queen Scarlet’s palace and say it’s a gift from Burn’s soldiers. If they begin to question you, just act normal and say what we practiced.” As Dune hobbled over to Queen Scarlet’s palace, Webs started to get nervous. “What if they track us, find out who he is, or...” “Shut up.” Kestrel interrupted. “None of that will happen, he will be careful.” And that’s when the SkyWings came. ��Hooray for awesome cliffhangers! �� Remember to comment if you see any mistakes, or want to help the project. Please tell your friends to read, and I will put more time into this Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)